


Похищение

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Не этого ожидал Конан, приходя на ограбление. Не то чтобы он совсем был недоволен его окончанием. ОтнюдьПросто... оно было довольно неожиданным





	Похищение

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный конец серий и глав с Кирином (585-587 серии и 705-708 главы)

Потихоньку Конан приходит в сознание, медленно открывая глаза и тупо смотря в серый близкий потолок. Судя по покачиванию, он куда-то едет. И дождь, его капли немного действовали на нервы.  
Голова чуть раскалывается, мешая думать здраво, но не настолько, чтобы не быть в силах размышлять вообще никак. А потому стоит проанализировать произошедшее...  
Что же произошло?.. Кажется, было ограбление, это точно. Кид вырубил электричество...  
Детектив подскакивает, словно ужаленный. Точно! Вор нагло вырубил и его тоже!  
— Смотрю, уже очнулся. Полежи спокойно, — раздаётся голос инспектора Накамори.  
Но инспектора ли? С каких пор тот так легко покидает ограбления Кида? С того станется послать кого-то из доверенных лиц с Конаном, а не самому вести машину.  
— Куда... Куда вы меня везёте, Кид-сан?.. — голос звучит тихо и даже едва ощутимо напуганно, как детектив не пытается удержать все свои эмоции при себе.  
— О чём ты, шкет? Кид сбежал с рогом, — недовольно почти что шипит Кид, отлично изображая инспектора с его манерой и вызывая тихое фырканье у Конана.  
Ага, как же, так и поверил.  
— Не прикидывайся, балда. Только ты мог увезти меня оттуда без всяких проблем. Да и к тому же, только ты мог снять с меня часы с ботинками и очками в целях безопасности. С чего бы это делать инспектору? — по инерции он даже вскидывает бровь, даже зная, что собеседник не видит его в полутьме.  
Тихий смешок вора за рулём.  
— That's right! — довольно отмечает тот, слегка выпендриваясь, отчего Конан несильно пинает спинку водительского сидения, надеясь, что скоро они приедут. Интересно, долгой ли будет поездкой? Вообще, куда направляются? И где они сейчас?  
Он выглядывает в окно, но это не слишком-то и помогает: ну лес, ну густой ливень и ночь. Всё так видно, аж страшно. Впрочем, кое-что можно узнать и так: это не было шоссейной дорогой, потому не было удивительно, что почти нет света от фонарей. И к чему ехать через загадочную лесную тропу?..  
Резкие тормоза застают врасплох, отчего он чуть ли не сваливается кубарем с сидения: спасает лишь ремень.  
— К-кид-сан?.. — как-то почти неловко спрашивает он, чувствуя почти что страх. Довольно неуютно без привычных часов и кед сидеть за спиной вооружённого вора, который, к тому же, имеет при себе шокер. И может вновь им воспользоваться в любой момент.  
Чёрт. Не самый лучший расклад.  
— М? Я думал, ты захочешь на переднее пересесть, — мягко улыбается вор, чуть барабаня пальцами по рулю и заглушая пока фары. Становится только неуютней.  
Так их точно не найдут.  
— А... спасибо... обойдусь...  
Конан ёжится от едва заметного в зеркальце и полутьме пронизывающего взгляда вора с его вечным нечитаемым выражением лица. Мало того, что обстановка не самая лучшая, так ещё и не до конца ясно, что у того на уме. Бр-р-р.  
Внезапно Кид откидывает спинку назад, оказываясь довольно близко к детективу. Чужое дыхание обжигает лицо, отчего на одних инстинктах Конан дёргается назад, пугаясь ещё немного.  
— Прошу вас... Уважайте личное пространство... — тихо просит он, чувствуя себя неуверенно и почти физически ощущая некий комок в горле. Ещё приблизится, и Конан стянет с того маску!  
Авось все дрянные мысли выкинет!  
Как будто прочитав его мысли, Кид сам сдирает маску с себя, вгоняя в лёгкий ступор. Бездвижно детектив пытается прочесть хотя бы часть настоящих черт лица, но неизвестно откуда взявшийся монокль мешает этому. И без того едва различимое лицо оказывается окончательно тёмным пятном из каких-то кошмаров.  
Конан сглатывает как можно незаметнее, смотря куда-то в районе глаз и надеясь, что все его страхи не так сильно и заметны в этой полутьме.  
— К-кид-с-сан... — зато голос, дрожащий предатель, выдаёт с головой. Вот чёрт...  
Кид же, гад эдакий, переползает на заднее сидение, отчего его ухмылка ощущается почти физически. И что с этим делать?..  
— Да? — раздаётся игривый голос вора, который словно вот-вот получит желаемое. Кошка, заполучившая в свои коготки прекрасную игрушку-мышку.  
— П-почему?.. — тихо спрашивает Конан, сам не веря, что получит ответ. И вздрагивает, когда обнажённые ладони касаются икр, обхватывая тонкие ноги и подтягивая только ближе к вору.  
Тишина. Напрягающая, обжигающая, звенящая. Невозможно ничего сделать, лишь позволять подтягивать себя ближе и ощущать себя откровенно дурно.  
Вор откровенно издевается, явно не прекращая ухмыляться. Пусть это не видно толком, но Конан точно знает это.  
— Знаешь, а тишина тебе к лицу, — тихо раздаётся голос над самым ухом, обжигая его и вызывая новую волну дрожи. И пусть Конан дергается назад, слишком поздно для этого.  
Сильное тело резко прижимает к сидению детектива, вызывая откровенно противоречивые чувства вроде беззащитности и защищённости. Ничего нельзя поделать, но и не хочется. Да и невозможно — Конан всё ещё не пришёл в себя до конца.  
Губы накрывают губы Конана, то ли пробуя на вкус, то ли затыкая ко всем чертям. Чёрт, первый поцелуй же! Но под ним так хорошо, так приятно ощущать эту мягкость на себе, так кружится голова...  
А в следующую секунду он оказывается практически ослеплён светом фонаря, отчего вынужден сильно зажмуриться.  
Какого хрена?!  
— Попался! Видел бы ты свою рожу сейчас! — смеётся Кид, отстраняясь и наверняка по-кошачьи облизываясь. Сидит напротив, нахальная морда, пока Конан дышать толком не может из-за поцелуя. — Что, серьёзно поверил, что я сделаю что-то серьёзное?  
Конан молчит, весь подбираясь для небольшого прыжка и тихонько освобождаясь от ремня. А в следующий момент он врезается в Кида, прижимая его к двери автомобиля и чувствуя прервавшееся дыхание под руками, как и резко подскочивший пульс под ладонью.  
Не выдержав, Конан сам целует нахала, вжимая голову в стекло и жадно чуть посасывая нижнюю губу. До дурноты хорошо, просто невероятно, но мало. Ещё мало, а потому Конан мстительно наступает на пах вора, чувствуя дрожь тела и тихий "ох" от боли прямо в поцелуе.  
— Серьёзно? Кид-сан, ты _правда_  думал, что останешься безнаказанным, вырубив меня и украв мой первый поцелуй? Ду-у-урень, — ухмыляется Конан, ощущая растерянность вора перед ним. Хочется насладиться моментом сполна, но, увы, прекращается слишком быстро.  
— Вай... Какой извращённый детектив, — шепчет в ответ Кид не без насмешки, чуть выгибаясь и ухмыляясь.  
Ох. Горячо. Настолько, что детектив прижимает пальцы больше к паху, обхватывая ими немного и не без наслаждения ощущая реакцию на свои действия.  
— От извращённого вора слышу, — шепчет он в ответ, слушая тихие стоны Кида. Тот откидывает голову назад, довольно щурясь и постанывая только громче, словно отдаваясь во власть детектива. Не то чтобы Конан себя обманывает безграничностью власти. Отнюдь. Как только что-то пойдёт не по нраву действительного хозяина положения, Конан мгновенно окажется подмят под Кида без какой-либо возможности сопротивления.  
Но даже такая полуфальшивая возможность кружит голову только сильнее.  
— Ки-ид-сан, — тихо полустонет тому в самое ухо Конан, опираясь руками о надплечья вора и наслаждаясь этой странной близостью. Под ногой набухает бугорок, который просто невозможно не погладить хорошенько, вызывая довольные стоны. А как изгибается тело Кида, ловко прижимаясь к маленькому телу детектива...  
Потихоньку сильные руки переползают на талию, чуть поглаживая спинку и вызывая мурашки уже у самого Конана, что не может не изогнуться. Ещё бы чуть ниже ладони... Хотя нет, не стоит, он ещё не наигрался.  
— У тебя... неплохо получается... детектив, — шепчет Кид, пока дыхание медленно сбивается у обоих. Да и внизу живота что-то крутится, призывая поиграть с вором ещё немного.  
Ох, какой вид открывается, когда тот чуть наполняет голову вбок! Пройтись бы губами, но позже, сейчас другие планы.  
Конан осторожно тянет за галстук, привлекая ещё больше внимания к своей персоне.  
— Я знаю, что тебе ещё понравится, — почти мурлыкает тот, быстро облизывая губы и сам балдея от своей же наглости.  
— И что же? — в голосе Кида вспыхивает ленивый интерес. Кажется, не только детектив готов к экспериментам.  
— Сними... носок, — чуть сбивается Конан, чувствуя усиливающееся ощущение внутри только от мыслей и того, что он озвучил это.  
А после это дополняет рука Кида, на долю секунду обхватившая ягодицу и вызвавшая новый резкий выдох, а после принявшаяся ласкать бедро, массажируя большим пальцем. Конан едва стоит, пока мучительница нежно проходится по икре и чуть залезает под ткань носка, позволяя себе почти сразу легонько щёлкнуть резинкой по коже и вновь вернуться под резинку, чтобы начать всё же стягивать носок. Чуть помассажировав лодыжку и легонько нажав на пятку, рука окончательно снимает, не забыв приласкать арку стопы.  
— Что дальше? — мягко спрашивает Кид, чуть облизываясь и отбрасывая ненужный элемент одежды куда-то в сторону.  
Конан же возвращает ногу к паху, мягко нажимая большим пальцем, после чего аккуратно расстегивает ширинку, зажимая язычок молнии между указательным и большим. Слышен резкий выдох, а тело Кида выгибается сильнее.  
Самый носок проникает под ширинку, касаясь влажной от смазки ткани и пробуждая тонну мурашек у обоих.  
Так близко. Так развратно. Так... желанно...  
Пальцы сами жадно обхватывают возбуждённый член Кида, лаская прямо через липнущую к коже ткань, пока руки сжались сильнее на ткани верхней одежды, позволяя удерживаться на второй ноге. Что становится всё тяжелее, когда большие ладони вора возвращаются на ягодицы, прижимая к не менее сильному телу.  
— Н-н...неплохо... — отзывается Кид, почти сразу срываясь на стон около уха Конана, отчего одежда кажется тесной и неуместной. Но он не торопится снимать её, поглаживая дальше и иногда играясь с тканью боксёров, цепляя её и отпуская. И всё — ради почти божественных звуков Кида, чуть ударяющегося затылком о стекло машины и реагирующего на каждое движение то шипением, то тихим стоном.  
Не удержаться. Детектив даже сам не замечает, как нога пробирается внутрь боксёров, просто в один момент становится гораздо горячее, а пальцы уже скользят по самому стволу, иногда цепляя головку.  
Впрочем, очень хорошо не только Конану: с губ вора срывается более громкий стон.  
— М-мейтантей...  
И Конан вознаграждает его поцелуем, поощряя такие развратные стоны и желая слышать их только больше. Да и в самом поцелуе он неумело дразнится, пытаясь посасывать удивительно большой по ощущениям язык Кида. Очень неумело, но тому хватает и такого, чтобы соблазниться сильнее, особенно когда пальцы заскользили чуть быстрее.  
— Боже... Какой грязный детектив... — раздаётся тихий смешок, превращающийся в гортанный стон, после чего нос внезапно начинает щекотать шею, едва не роняя Конана на сидение.  
Эй, ещё слишком рано для этого!  
Оттого Кид аккуратно прижат обратно к двери, да и "наказан": его руки Конан приподнимает и несильно прижимает к двери чуть выше головы пойманного вора.  
Тот, похоже, находит ситуацию ироничным, отчего вновь слышен смешок, сбитый в очередной стон. Прерывистое дыхание тому тоже не особо помогает, отчего смеяться толком не выходит.  
Однако Конан недоволен и этим, отчего он сначала гладит головку члена, чуть нажимая на неё, а после и вовсе наглеет, входя самую малость указательным пальцем ноги.  
И оказывается вознаграждён по-королевски: Кид едва не теряет контроль над собой, ударяясь более резко и сильно затылком о стекло, едва не теряя монокль. Почти что крик приятно ласкает слух и самолюбие. Дескать, вот до чего довёл невозмутимого вора одним пальцем, и то — ноги!  
Оттого палец как-то сам входит самую малость поглубже, чтобы услышать новые оттенки голоса Кида.  
— М-мей...т-та-а-ан-н-н...те-ей... — отзывается тот, совершенно не следя за собой и чудом не вырывая рук из слабой хватки. — Я-я ж-же... с-скоро-о...  
И пусть тот не успевает договорить, всё и так ясно. Потому детектив до упора не убирает ножку, лишь вздрогнув, когда сперма Кида пачкает её.  
Так... странно и очень приятно. Чёрт, едва слышный стон срывается с губ Конана, но едва ли Кид слышит его в данный момент.  
Пользуясь этим, детектив отвлекает того на другое, приподнимая свою ногу и упираясь коленом тому в грудь.  
— Вся в тебе... исправишь? — довольно спрашивает он, больше подразумевая какую-нибудь салфетку. Или что-то в этом духе, но никак не думая, что Кид подхватит ногу, поднимая выше и даже целуя в колено.  
— С удовольствием, — смеётся тот, а после самую малость шершавый язык касается подошвы стопы, едва не роняя опешившего Конана на спину, что очень неразумно успел отпустить ткань одежды.  
— К-к-ки-и-ид-са-а-ан...  
Вновь он буквально чувствует усмешку вора, нахально проходящегося кончиком языка по каждой трещинке и явно получавшего от этого своеобразное удовольствие, несмотря на свою же сперму.  
— К-ки-и-ид...  
Сидение встречает его с огромным удовольствием, позволяя хвататься за себя, пока чужой язык дразнит перепонки между пальцев, вызывая громкие стоны уже у Конана. А после большой палец оказывается прямо во рту нахала, уделяющего немало внимания слабому посасыванию и чуть нажимавшего на арку начисто вылизанной стопы.  
Конан буквально ощущает ухмылку, но ничего не может сделать, подстёгиваемый языком и второй рукой, пристроившейся на бёдрах и ласкающей всё выше.  
Резкая волна удовольствия пронзает тело с головы до ног, когда пальцы внезапно осторожно обхватывают удивительно чувствительный пах Конана.  
Какого чёрта?.. Он же ребёнок... верно? Так почему так теснр внизу, а пах буквально требует пристального внимания вора?..  
Тихий смех режет по слуху, словно Кид читает мысли.  
— А-ре-ре? Ты не знал? При некоторых условиях, даже детское тело способно возбудиться, — лёгкая драматическая пауза, позволяющая осознать информацию. И после — добивающий удар. — Это, конечно, не то же самое, что взрослое возбуждение... Так. Способ сбросить накопившийся стресс. Но всё же, удовольствие от него возможно.  
Влип. Точно влип, сейчас роли полностью сменились, а потому вор совершенно бесстыже стягивает штаны и боксёры, не собираясь давать ни шанса на сопротивление.  
— Н-но... я... моё тело... — пытается протестовать Конан, желая донести мысль, что полноценный секс для него может быть... опасен.  
— Ш-ш-ш... Я не собираюсь в тебя входить, это действительно будет перебором, — успокаивающее шепчет Кид, нежно задирая кофту с футболкой и целуя в живот.  
— Ш-шу... а-а-а-ах!.. — пытается протестовать Конан, но почти сразу нахальный рот полностью вбирает член в рот и как-то воздух для протеста кончается слишком быстро.  
А там, внутри, безумно хорошо. Умелый язычок, обвивающийся вокруг и не забывающий кончиком дразниться по всей длине, особенно понажимать на уздечку. Жаркий плен, который не даёт даже толком вдохнуть. Щёки, о которые так классно тереться бёдрами, пытаясь не то убрать голову прочь, не то удержать там до самого конца.  
А ещё вор так всасывает, что его рот кажется изумительно тесным и осторожно сжимающим почти везде.  
— К-ки-и-и-и-ид... — сдаётся перед тем Конан, хватаясь за волосы и прижимая к себе ещё до тех пор, пока не темнеет в глазах от своеобразного оргазма, а пальцы не разожмутся сами, не в силах за что-либо держаться.  
— Чёртов вор... — выдыхает он, пока голова кружится, а дышать категорически нечем: всё пахнет сексом между ними, пробуждая нечто странное в душе. — Извращенец...  
Кид устраивается сверху, целуя в висок и довольно трепля детектива по волосам. И хоть это не до конца честно, что тот почти полностью одет, сил противостоять этому безобразию нет.  
— Есть такая мелочь во мне, — почти мурчит Кид, отчего детектив вздыхает и вытягивает ноги, натыкаясь ими на внезапный стояк.  
Неужели Конан _так_ стонал, что вор аж заново возбудился?..  
Он вздрагивает, волнуясь о том, что будет дальше. Ещё не готов принять, но и оставлять так не дело...  
— Тише, тише... Обещал же, что не войду, — на грани слышимости бормочет Кид прямо в ухо, а после касается раковины языком.  
О-о-ох. Такие действия должны быть запрещены, но едва ли это остановит Кида.  
— Н-но... что же... как ты... — бурчит смущённый Конан, смутно надеясь, что его поймут.  
— Вай-вай... Не наигрался с моей игрушкой? — почти счастливо отвечает Кид, прижимая его к себе и кратко целуя в шею.  
Конан фыркает, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что ему-то точно всё равно. Безуспешно, но всё же.  
— Д-дурень...  
Однако руки Кида не дают ему уползти. Вор вновь садится, в этот раз устраивая Конана на своих коленях. Даже этого хватало для резкого выдоха, но вор пошёл дальше и пристроил член между бёдер, не забыв развернуть к себе спиной.  
И детектив даже не знает, за что хвататься: за одежду Кида или же за жаркий ствол, к которому так классно прижиматься своим пахом и чуть тереться явно заинтересованным в продолжении банкета членом. Бёдра сами сжались посильнее, желая пленить член и потереться о него как можно больше.  
Влажный, жаркий, соблазнительный и даже нахальный: вон, даже немного залезает головкой под одежду Конана, касаясь живота, но это даже в плюс.  
Неважно, что хочет Кид, Конан тоже уже этого желает. Даже уже немного ласкается бёдрами, тихо поскуливая от удовольствия и возбуждаясь.  
— Поиграем вместе? — раздаётся тихий шёпот над ухом, отчего Конан дрожит и прижимается спиной к Киду. Коленки сами приподнимаются наверх, позволяя руке подхватить под ними.  
Жадность практически одолевает его, отчего Конан нетерпеливо опирается о бёдра Кида руками и, откинув голову назад, трётся больше о ствол, ощущая сейчас каждую выпуклость только острее.  
— К-кид... — стонет он, смотря куда-то в область глаз вора. И после небольшой паузы тот приподнимает Конана, чтобы после медленно опустить.  
— Б-боже... М-мейтантей... — стон над ухом вызывает больше дрожи и желания, а потому тот сжимает бёдра сильнее, стараясь касаться как можно больше члена Кида.  
Потрясающе. Голова кружится ещё сильнее, чем раньше, пока руки для большего удобства перешли с бёдер куда-то в область лацканов, чтобы помогать поднимать себя.  
Мокрые поцелуи ласкают шею, прерываясь на стоны Кида, возбуждавшие только сильнее.  
Сам детектив уже ничего не соображает, поддаваясь своим инстинктам, требующим только больше тереться и отдаваться на милость вору. Особенно ему нравится ощущать, как головка члена медленно скользит по животу, добираясь чуть ли не до груди, пока рука удерживает ритм.  
Вторая же наглеет, пачкая бёдра Конана сильнее смазкой и нежно касаясь яичек. Даже больше: мизинец дразнится ниже, отчего Конан дрожит лишь больше. И громко стонет, когда наглец отвечает ему тем же, с чего начинал Конан: палец медленно входит в него, пытаясь быть как можно нежнее и что-то найти.  
— К-ки-и-и-ид... Ки-и-и-ид... А-а-а-ах... — всхлипывает Конан, когда мизинец явно находит необходимое ухмыляющемуся вору, тянувшему с их оргазмами. Что-то очень потрясающее, отчего мизинец тоже оказывается жадно сжат под одинокий смешок Кида.  
Недолгий, ровно до тех пор, пока Конан не лезет к тому в ухо языком, успев поймать рукой голову.  
— М-мейт-та-а-антей... — дёргается уже вор, насаживая на себя чуть быстрее и резче. Тот едва держится, но этого мало, хочется, чтобы тот окончательно потерял голову не хуже Конана.  
И потому он провоцирует лишь больше, нагло постанывая от всех действий прямо в ухо и всем видом показывая, как ему чудесно от всего происходящего.  
Даже Кид не стена, как бы тот не старается показать обратное. Потому Конан очень быстро обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу к вору, что успевает повернуть его к себе и прижать к себе обеими руками, приподнимая таз над сидением, за доли секунды.  
Детектив чует, что нарвался на что-то, но лишь тянет ближе к себе, позволяя себе вытянуть ноги прямо под одеждой Кида и пытаясь задеть соски кончиками пальцев.  
Тесно. Рубашка прижимает тонкие ноги сильнее к телу, пока Кид что-то неразборчиво бурчит, всё же выгибаясь и сам стремясь быть пойманным в плен пальчиков. Монокль уже где-то потерян, а потому хищный взгляд заметен гораздо лучше и бросает в большую дрожь.  
Краткая пауза в движениях, дающая на долю секунды ощутить разврат позы во всей красе, пока шумное дыхание опаляет лицо.  
Особенно Конану нравится, что всё ещё может хорошенько сжать своими дрожащими бёдрами пульсирующий ствол, пока головка нажимает на живот лишь больше. Он жадно обнимает Кида за шею, кратко целуя в губы.  
А после тому _по-настоящему_ сносит крышу.  
Ритм жёсткий и быстрый, рваный и жадный, пока поцелуи ни чуть не лучше проходятся то по лицу, то попадают куда-то в районе шеи.  
И шлепки, заставляющие хватать воздух ртом, доставляющие особое удовольствие что звуком, что ощущениями.  
_Шлёп_  довольно отзываются яйца Кида, ненадолго прилипая к ягодицам и вызывая особенно громкий хнык у непривыкшего к такому обилию удовольствия детектива.  _Шлёп._  
_Хлюп_  дополняют дрожащие бёдра, когда Кид почти выходит, чтобы вновь сделать хороший такой толчок.  
А после язык проходится по тонкой шеей всей своей шириной, и Конан сдаётся. Сдаётся с громким криком, цепляясь ногтями за шею вора и немного пачкая того своей спермой перед тем, как окончательно обмякнуть.  
Вся гамма эмоций перемешивается в странный комок, пока тело с опозданием доносит ощущения до мозга.  
Вот что-то мокрое разливается по животу, а вот руки осторожно опускают и разводят ноги Конана.  
И тяжесть. Посильная, но всё же тяжесть на груди и животе с тихим гулом над ухом.  
— ...ей?.. — всё же доносится до сознания и детектив издаёт неопределенный звук, не в силах подчинить себе даже голосовые связки.  
Накрыло так накрыло, ничего нельзя сказать.  
— Мейтантей!  
— М?.. — слабо отзывается он, ощущая себя неспособным к нормальной человеческой речи.  
— Ты в порядке?.. — "вовремя" волнуется Кид, трясь немного кончиком носа о щёку.  
— Угху...  
— Точно?  
— Угху-у-у... — сообщает Конан с лёгким недовольством: ещё одна попытка вытянуть из него что-то членораздельное точно закончится печально для вора. Нашёл время разговаривать!  
Тот фыркает, но всё же прекращает и утыкается носом в шею Конана, потеревшись щекой об угловатое плечо и прикрывая глаза. Не слишком удобно, но зато тихо и можно собраться по кусочкам, слушая всё более ровное дыхание и умиротворяясь.  
Того, как он уснул, Конан тоже в итоге не заметил — слишком устал. Как и того, как счастливо блестели глаза Кида, мягко гладившего засыпающего детектива по волосам.


End file.
